Retos en parejas
by Cerisier M
Summary: Una noche en el departamento de Stella. Alcohol, chicas ebrias y sus guapos novios como compañía. Cuando parece que la fiesta está a punto de irse al caño, qué mejor que "un juego" para calentar el ambiente.


Antes de empezar a leer quiero dejar claras varias cosas:

1° El Club Winx no me pertenece, es propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow. Respecto a la trama: un día estaba viendo un vídeo en YouTube donde hacían este tipo de retos, (era un tag o algo así) cosas de los Youtubers xD me puse a pensar cómo serían las reacciones/actitudes de las Winx y los especialistas al realizar tales proezas, (ya verán a lo que me refiero) así que de ahí surgió esto que, aunque la idea no es del todo mía, no se escribió sola. Igual me divertí mucho, así que a quien le guste, pues que lo disfrute, a quien no: NO ME ESTOY LLEVANDO TODO EL CRÉDITO.

2° Sé que me estoy tardando con el tercero de "Amor equivocado" y no me olvidé de él, ya casi está listo y muy pronto actualizaré, y también explicaré un poco de por qué de la demora. Este lo tenía escrito desde antes y hasta hoy me decidí a subirlo (para que no digan que esta niña loca nada más sube más fics y no actualiza los que tiene xD)

3° Advertencias: raiting M, OoC (¿qué sería de un fic sin un poco de OoC?) palabrotas, las Winx borrachas xD Así que si no te gusta verlas en ese tipo de situaciones, sal de aquí inmediatamente D: (no quiero arruinar tu infancia) D:

4° **No** es un universo alterno, hagan de cuenta que pasó después de la cuarta temporada, y olvídense de la quinta y sexta.

Espero les guste :T

* * *

**"Retos en parejas"**

* * *

—¡BRAANDOON! —un chillido resonó en la habitación— ¿podrías apresurarte en traer tu lindo trasero para acá?

—Lo siento, preciosa—el aludido tomó las botellas que había ido a buscar hace unos minutos y corrió a donde sus amigos le esperaban—. Más tequila como lo ordenó mi princesa —hizo un gesto caballeroso mientras servía el liquido amarillento en la copa que sostenía su novia.

—Gracias mi fiel escudero —sonrió regresando su vista a sus amigas que ni se inmutaron con su atención. Mientras el resto degustaba de sus copas aún a rebosar, otros tomaban la bebida ofrecida por el castaño.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el más rebelde del grupo, con gesto fastidiado.

—¿Y bien qué? —le contestó Brandon, sentado en el sofá junto a él.

—¡Esta fiesta es una mierda! —exclamó hastiado sorbiendo de su copa y rodeó con su brazo izquierdo a la chica que se situaba a su otro lado.

—Riven, ¡no digas groserías!

—Sólo digo la verdad —se oyó resoplar al chico que simplemente avivó su agarré y no dijo más.

Después de esa reprimenda todo quedó en silencio. Sólo se oía la suave música, nada digna para una fiesta entre jóvenes buscando un rato de esparcimiento, que sonaba leve por todo el espacio. El sonido no llegaba ni a la terraza lo cual le daba un ambiente muy deprimente. Las caras de los muchachos era modorra, pareciera que estuvieran en un viaje de compras con las chicas, aunque su aspecto no fuera el de como estar en un centro comercial lleno de abarrotadas tiendas. A decir verdad, ellas eran en un principio las más entusiasmadas, pero pasado el tiempo éste iba mermando con más velocidad.

—¡Se acabó! Me voy de aquí —se oyó desde un rincón. Todos giraron sus cabezas para ver a Layla dirigirse a la entrada. Pudieron haberla detenido, pero nadie se atrevió; no por temor a la chica, sino porque pensaban imitar su ejemplo y salir de ahí inmediatamente.

—¡Esperen! ¿Adónde van? —replicó Stella, se podía oler su aliento un poco a acre debido al alcohol.

—¿No es obvio, rubia? —atacó Riven, dispuesto a salir de ahí con su novia de la mano.

—¡Aún no acaba la noche, no pueden irse así nada más!

—Lo lamento Stella, pero esto apesta —quien menos esperaba que dijera eso, lo dijo: Bloom siguió los pasos de sus amigos e iba en dirección a abrir la puerta.

La anfitriona apretó sus puños fuertemente, tomó aire y se preparó para lo que sería un gran alarido que los dejaría sordos a todos. Pero, antes de que el caos se desatara, un chico se decidió a intervenir al ver la desesperación en los ojos de su amigo que intentaba con todas sus ganas apaciguar a su novia.

—¿Y por qué no jugamos un juego? —todos se lo quedaron mirando anonadados, e incluso Stella quedó quieta para alivio de Brandon—. ¿Qué?

—No somos unos malditos mocosos —escupió Riven frunciendo el ceño.

—Sky no empieces, ¡vamonos! —apremió Bloom al rubio nada dispuesta a pasar un segundo más ahí.

—¡Sky tiene razón! Hay que jugar a… a… ¡la botella! —como si de un tesoro se tratara, Stella agarró una ya vacía mostrándola con vehemencia en las narices de sus amigos, resultado de beber tanto tequila.

—¿El juego de la botella? —preguntó alguien.

—¡Oh, vamos, eso es tan infantil! —habló por primera vez Helio, quien aún sostenía su vaso con su contenido color verde por la mitad. Flora esperaba a su lado, se notaba por su postura que era la menos ebria de sus compañeras; el resto se había aglomerado a un lado de la puerta a espera de salir, pero Stella y su tozudez no permitirían que eso acabase de un modo tan patético.

—¡Nadie te preguntó, hippie especialista! —bramó irritada. Dada las cantidades de licor circulando por su sangre, el pelinegro hubiera respondido groseramente de no haber sido por otra interrupción.

—Oigan, ¿qué les parece si mejor hacemos "Retos de pareja"? —Musa se entrometió en la posible pelea, y los ojos curiosos de sus amigos quedaron fijos en ella.

—¿qué cosa? —cuestionó Stella.

—Sí, es divertido, entretenido y _nada_ infantil. Podemos lanzar todo tipo de desafíos y la pareja perdedora recibirá un castigo.

—Interesante —opinó Riven dándole la razón a Musa.

—Mmm —la pelirroja se lo pensó por un momento, miró la cara suplicante de su mejor amiga y la expectación de los especialistas. No parecía tan mala idea, además, si ganaba, podría vengarse de Stella por anteriores bromas que le había jugado y la mala noche que hasta ahora le había hecho pasar— De acuerdo. ¡Quedémonos!

…

—No será por mucho tiempo, Stella —recalcó Bloom con una nueva copa en mano, sólo que esta vez su líquido no era tequila, sino whisky.

—Sí sí. ¡Encendamos esta fiesta! —exclamó—. Musi, tú nos guías.

—Bien. El juego, como su nombre lo dice, consiste en retar a otras parejas, así que seremos de dos, cada quien con su novio.

Todos se miraron comprobando que estaban completos y que no sobraba nadie. Layla se había ido apenas lo anunció y Tecna junto con Timmy se excusaron con que tenían que ir no sé adónde.

Así que sólo restaban cuatro parejas.

—Estamos bien —dijo Flora.

—Sí, ahora, tenemos que escoger los retos que pondremos —continuó explicando Musa.

—¿Quién los dará? —preguntó Helio.

—¿Tenemos que retar directamente o cómo…?

—Son retos que sacas al azar. En pocas palabras: hay que cortar bolitas de papel.

—Mmm ¿qué les parece si cada quien aporta uno?

—Me parece perfecto, Bloom.

Buscaron una pluma y se dispusieron a pensar. Esa noche la creatividad se había ido de vacaciones, o quizá era el mismo efecto achispado, así que algunos brindaron un solo papelito.

—Esto es estúpido —masculló el príncipe molesto porque ya no pudo jugar su juego favorito.

—Silencio Sky.

—Bien, ¿han terminado ya? —preguntó Brandon.

—Sí. Hay que revolverlos, dónde los colocaré… —dijo Musa, buscando con la mirada un objeto para introducir las propuestas. De repente vio tirada en el pasillo una caja de una botella de brandy que seguramente ya estaría vacía y en la basura.

—Esto —señaló la cajita—, aquí introduciremos los retos.

Flora metió dos, Helio uno, Sky uno, Bloom dos, Stella dos, Brandon uno, Riven tres y Musa dos.

—…doce, trece, catorce… ¡juntamos catorce en total! —anunció la peliazul—. ¿Quién empieza?

Se miraron unos a los otros, indispuestos. Flora levantó la mano donde no sostenía su piña colada. —Pensé que como el juego es de parejas, ¿por qué no empezar por la primera que se formó?

A todos les pareció una excelente idea. Miradas incisivas cayeron de golpe sobre Stella y Brandon.

—¡Ohh! ¿no me digas que…

—Efectivamente Stella, tú y Brandon fueron los primeros, luego Sky y Bloom, Flora y Helio, al final Riven y yo. Claro que hablo solo de los que seguimos aquí, porque antes fueron Tecna y Timmy —su novio la miró con una ceja alzada—. Sólo aclaraba.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Empecemos con esto, ¡Brandon!

—¡Espera! Falta designar el castigo para los perdedores.

—Cierto Bloom… ¿qué proponen?

Silencio.

—Mmm ¿Qué tal ir vestido como bailarina en los entrenamientos matutinos de Codatorta? —todos se inquietaron. Hacer eso resultaba tan peligroso como saltar de un avión sin para caídas, incluso peor tratándose de su riguroso profesor.

—Tiene que aplicar para ambos, Brandon, nosotras no madrugaremos para ir hasta Fontana Roja —replicó Musa.

—Buen punto… ¿Y si la pareja pasa una noche entera en el bosque, sin ropa ni comida? —propuso Helio.

—Eso suena muy _hard. _

—De eso se trata Sky.

—Sí Sky… ¿acaso el principito le tiene miedo a los lobos? —Riven no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestar al príncipe de Eraklyon.

—Para nada —comenzaron un duelo de miradas, casi se podía observar los engranajes de sus cerebros trabajando por una mejor idea para humillar al otro.

—¡Lo tengo! —Prestaron atención a las palabras de Stella—. Simplemente se tatuarán los nombres de los ganadores, en el cuello, en los brazos, en la muñeca, o en los dedos, ¡donde les plazca!

—En las muñecas parece bien.

—¿Están todos a favor? —Flora interrogó, todos asintieron.

—Eso suena aun peor —susurró Sky, pensando que no sería escuchado, pero no fue así.

—¿Su majestad le tiene miedo a que una aguja roce su _delicada_ piel? —se burlaba el peli magenta.

—¡Cállate, pelo de vela! —Riven le miró ceñudo con un puño en alto, dispuesto a golpearlo.

—Repítelo.

—¡Basta Riven! —Musa tocó su brazo, enfadada. Éste obedeció.

—Si van a empezar con sus riñas inútiles, mejor nos largamos —regañó Helio.

Ambos, resignados, retomaron sus poses en el sofá.

—Cálmate Sky. Mejor continuemos con esto —todos, como siempre, le hicieron caso a la pelirroja-líder.

Riven y Sky se sonrieron levemente, sonrisas maliciosas, como mandándose un desafío visual que nadie más notó. Después de todo eran amigos, se suponía que se llevaban mejor.

—¿Lo sacas tú o lo saco yo? —concedió Brandon.

—¡Yo lo hago! —con esta aclaración, Musa agitó sus manos y procedió a acercarse a la princesa de Solaria que introdujo la mano en la pequeña urna.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que seremos victimas de nuestra propia mente maligna? —rió Flora acompañada por los asentimientos y risitas de sus amigos.

—Me emociona.

—¡Shhh! Leeré mi reto—los calló Stella que extendió el gran trozo con sus manos—. Dice: …"¡Muerde el trasero de tu pareja!"

"JAJAJAJAJÁ" —se desternillaron exageradamente, más por las bebidas que por que les causara gracia.

—Tienes que hacerlo —Bloom la señaló con un dedo.

—Claro. No me estoy quejando —dijo Stella con tono jocoso—. No aclararon quien a quien.

—Da igual ¡Hazlo!

—¡Está bien!... ¡Brandon, baja tu pantalón!

—¿qué? —el aludido abrió los ojos como platos no dispuesto a exponer ésa parte de su anatomía frente a los ojos de sus compañeras.

—Sí. Anda, estás loco si crees que levantaré mi vestido —apuntilló la rubia entornando los ojos.

—Vamos Brandon, ¿tan rápido te retractas? —se burló Sky de su amigo.

—No… yo… —apretó los dientes, indeciso. No quería parecer un cobarde, pero le causaba un poquito de pena con las chicas ahí… ¿qué rayos? ¡Él no era ningún rajón! Además, no tenía nada que perder.

Con renovada determinación, se paró del mullido sofá y desabrochó su cinturón para descender hasta media cadera. Lo necesario para que su novia hiciera su trabajo.

Stella no dudó ni por un segundo cuando dirigió sus dientes al prominente glúteo derecho de un nervioso Brandon. Su novio sí que tenía buen trasero, pensó. El contacto sólo duro si acaso diez segundos y se levantó sin un ápice de vergüenza.

—¡Listo! ¡Bloom es tu turno!

—Hmm —la pelirroja se decepcionó por un momento. Pensó que su amiga no lo lograría, pero se equivocó y ahora le tocaba a ella, sin preguntar, metió la mano con un poco de fuerza.

—Sentí como unas pincitas, Jajajá —rió el castaño a la par que tomaba una botella de fernet.

—"Lame el pie de tu pareja"… ¿en serio? —se sorprendió, pero no la pareció tan difícil. Sólo que ella no quería posar su lengua en el pie sudoroso de Sky—. A Sky le apestan los pies.

—Yo lo haré, tesoro —concedió el príncipe al notar la mueca en el rostro de Bloom. Con delicadeza levantó la esbelta pierna a la altura de su pecho, retiró su zapato con un tacón de más de diez centímetros y pasó su lengua por toda el área a lo que Bloom soltó risitas y se retorció un poco.

—Ugh —se quejó Musa.

—Guacala —apoyó Stella.

—No sabe mal —se sonrió. Los demás le hicieron bulla al concluir que "no era algo complicado".

—Te toca Flora —el hada de la música le arrimó la caja y ésta sacó el diminuto trozo hecho bolita.

—"Dale un lengüetazo a tu pareja, y que se vea" ¿Ahm… cómo…?

—Lengua con lengua —le aclaró Bloom con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pareciera que disfrutara viendo a sus tímidos amigos hacer el ridículo. El hada de las flores seguía sin comprender bien, mientras que su novio, envalentonado, volteó con nula delicadeza su cara, pero sin causarle daño, y la besó. Sin embargo, eso no era lo pedido en el papel. Bloom iba a replicar hasta que notaron cómo sus bocas se abrían, dejando expuesto su interior, se observaba la saliva viscosa que compartían y la danza entre sus lenguas era un poco tosca, incluso con deseo, nada común entre la dulce Flora y Helio el pacifista.

—¡Uhhh! Tranquilos, no están en un Motel —se mofó Stella insidiosa, apoyada por los demás. Flora y Helio rompieron la indecente unión. La castaña tenía las mejillas sonrojadas incrédula del espectáculo que acababa de ofrecer. Mientras que Helio, satisfecho, retomó su postura serena sin más.

—¡Musa, es tu turno! Y no hagas trampa —le advirtió Stella divertida. Musa frunció un poco el ceño, pero no le tomó importancia, cerró los ojos y extrajo su primer desafío.

—A ver… "Aprieta… ¿¡los dos senos de tu novia!?" —se alteró un poco, que hasta releyó para cerciorarse que no había entendido mal. Sus amigas se escandalizaron, pero no dijeron nada, es más, disfrutaban con la mueca graciosa que se formó en el rostro de Musa.

—Es un reto directo para ti, Riven —señaló Helio carcajeándose. Evidentemente, Riven no contaba con _senos, _tenía pecho como todos ahí pero eso no era lo ordenado. Musa maldecía interiormente a quien estructuró esa frase, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, no deseaba tatuarse el nombre de quien fuese a ser el ganador; igual, no sería la primera vez…

—Ja. Suertudo —le susurró Brandon con picardía. Riven sonrió maliciosamente*****, no muy a gusto con sus espectadores que lo miraban inquisidoramente. En cualquier otra circunstancia lo haría sin objeciones pero tanto público lo incomodaba.

—¿Alguien está pensando en renunciar...? —inquirió burlón Sky.

—Cállate —bramó—. No somos iguales —claro que no podía quedarse atrás, si el principito y su estúpido paje lo habían logrado, él lo haría mejor y sin rechistar. Tomó un trago fuerte de su vaso con ginebra, y se acercó a su novia. Musa se irguió en el sofá, un tanto dudosa.

—¡Dale! Igual te vas a casar con ella… —animaba Stella achispada. El chico le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

Riven colocó sus manos frente al pecho de Musa, se aproximó lento, amoldando sus palmas a las turgentes formas y apretó… fueron uno, dos, tres, cuatro. —¡Basta! —gritó Musa agitada, sus mejillas parecían Marte el planeta rojo—. Te emocionas —protestó no muy segura cubriendo su busto en cómica señal protección.

—Era una vez, hermano, no por toda la noche—rió Brandon.

—Exacto. Hay otros momentos específicos para hacer _aquellito_, ¿sabes? no seas urgido —Riven se encogió de hombros dispuesto a no dar más explicaciones, y otra sonrisa pervertida adornó sus labios.

La velada se tornaba candente.

* * *

**Nota final:** e.e Me encantó escribir lo de Riven manoseando a Musa xD En fin, de verdad me gustaría que me dijeran qué tal quedó porque no estaba muy segura de si subirlo, creo que me pasé con algunas cosas y que me faltaron otras, pero al final me agradó. Iba a ser un sólo capítulo, pero me emocioné y decidí hacerlo two-shot xD además quisiera darle especial atención a las reacciones y plantear bien las partes de los retos. El segundo ya está empezado, y ya sé cómo terminará, esperenlo si les gustó xD

*****En ese instante imaginé la cara de Riven como en el final de la segunda temporada cuando Layla lo jala y el termina bailando con Musa, su sonrisa es taaan hermosamente pervertida xDDD

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
